


Heavenly Ties

by DrDestiel



Series: Tie Verse [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bobby Singer is Dean and Sam Winchester's Father, Crowley is a Little Shit, Drabble, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Heaven, Nice Crowley, POV Bobby Singer, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-16 07:04:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11248767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrDestiel/pseuds/DrDestiel
Summary: Bobby is enjoying retirement in his personal heaven when he gets a visit from the last person he expected.Prequel-to Chapter 6 of Ties that Bind- would not make sense if you haven't read that.So, go do that...Why are you still here?





	Heavenly Ties

**Author's Note:**

> The first in a series of tiny tie-ins- see what I did there? -to Ties that Bind. It will be from different characters' perspectives. I am planning on hitting most the wedding guests and then also the promised Wedding Night time stamp...which will be last.

Bobby:

Bobby didn’t know what to expect when Crowley, _a goddam demon_ , showed up in _his_ heaven.

“Miss me?” Crowley had hummed after just popping in on Bobby enjoying a slice of Karen’s pie.

“What the …!??!” Bobby had started, pushing his chair back violently making a horrible screeching sound on the floor. Mentally recalling where he the closest weapon was hidden.

“Bobby?” Karen’s worried voice came from the kitchen. And before he could call out for her to stay there, she walked in and gave him a questioning look after spotting the demon. Of course, Karen didn’t know he was a demon. Or that none of this was real.

“Ah, Mrs. Singer I presume. Nice to finally meet you.” Crowley crooned at her putting his hand out for hers.

“Um, and you are?” Karen said curiously after hearing his accent, tentatively reaching to shake his proffered hand.

“Get away from her!” Bobby barks and she jumps a little letting her hand fall away and turning to her husband with wide eyes.

“Is that any way to treat a friend? “Crowley tries to look hurt as he puts his hand over his heart and stares at Bobby.

“What kind of idjit do ya take me for? We ain’t friends.” Bobby replies gruffly having pulled a shot gun up from under the dining table. Aiming it straight at the King of Hell. “Now what do you want?”

Karen has wisely moved over to Bobby and was now being ushered behind him as he rounded the edge of the table walking closer to the intruder.

“Bobby what’s going on? Who is this? “Karen asks with a slight tremble to her voice.

“I’m an old flame of Bobby’s here. He never told you about me?” Crowley looks at her and winks. “I’m hurt, we had such a wonderful time together. And to think I came all this way to ask if he’d be my date and just look how he treats me!”

“What the hell ya’ on about? Get to the point or I get to shootin’” Bobby emphasizes by shoving the barrel against the chest of the pristinely dressed demon. Now that Bobby thinks about it- he seems to be _extra_ snazzy looking, there’s a boutonniere pinned to his suit- Bella Donna if he isn’t mistaken _. Well Crowley is nothing if not deadly he thinks to himself._

“I came by to see if you’d like to accompany me to the event of the season. Those two morons you left behind are having a little get to together that I thought you’d like to witness” Crowley was being intentionally vague- he wasn’t about to spoil the surprise. “It has the supernatural world _all a flutter_.”

"Alright I'll bite. What have they done now?" Bobby sighed as he lowered the short gun, rolling his eyes in exasperation.

The next second he finds himself standing in a big English library meets 60's bomb-shelter looking room covered in Christmas crap. He straightness up and takes in the unfamiliar surroundings. He doesn't have his shot gun anymore

"Balls."

**Author's Note:**

> Next tie in- Parting Ties-coming soon...  
> As always...feedback is like the token you put into the games at the arcade...it makes things happen... ;)


End file.
